End users have more media and communications choices than ever before. A number of prominent technological trends are currently afoot (e.g., more computing devices, more online video services, more Internet traffic), and these trends are changing the media delivery landscape. Data centers serve a large fraction of the Internet content today, including web objects (text, graphics, Uniform Resource Locators (URLs) and scripts), downloadable objects (media files, software, documents), applications (e-commerce, portals), live streaming media, on demand streaming media, and social networks. In a datacenter, there are typically non-virtualized servers (e.g., bare-metal servers) as well as virtualized servers. A non-virtualized server is a server running an operating system (OS) directly on hardware as opposed to a virtualized server that runs the OS on software. In the datacenter, computing, storage, and networking capacity may be pooled into virtual datacenters. However, once a virtual network for the virtual datacenter has been provisioned, the physical network still needs to be independently provisioned so the whole network (including non-virtualized servers) is ready for the virtual servers to communicate with each other as well communicate with the non-virtualized servers.